Photographs
by ForgottenWriter
Summary: After getting hurt Hiei is sucked into the human world where a mysterious girl, Rain finds him. He promises to protect her but will he go back to Mukuro and abandon Rain?
1. Hiei Jaganshi

**Photographs- Hiei Jaganshi **

**Chapter 1**

Hiei trudged through the forest, using his katana to stay up. Blood seeped through his clothes around his waist and chest. Series of cuts on his left arm and legs. To much pain was going through him, he couldn't go on for much longer, to much blood has been lost. His legs gave out and he collapsed. _Is this it? Why did I leave her? Mukuro, I shouldn't have left you._ Mukuro wouldn't leave his mind. Had he actually fallen for her? Hiei closed his eyes realizing it was over. _Why not, it isn't like I have anything to live for anyway._

* * *

Rain walked through the forest. Her nose twitched, something or someone smelled of blood. The scent became stronger, and then she stumbled upon someone. Rain felt his forehead, he wasn't dead, at least not yet but if she left him there any longer he would be. She draped his arm over her shoulders and while struggling carried him back to her home. 

Rain laid him on one of the tables in her house and examined the stranger. Black hair with white trim, wearing a black cloak with some type of white scarf around his neck. A white bandana covered his forehead. _Oh my god, this is the forbidden child. Hiei Jaganshi he is the__Cold blooded killer. _thoughts overwhelmed in her head. She carefully removed his cloak finding the katana he always had with him tied to his waist. Rain moved her hand towards it, and then her wrist was being held tightly. "What are you doing?" asked a cold voice. She looked at Hiei's face, his eyes were still closed and he was sweating. "I'm sorry I want to help you, please." Said Rain trying to reassure him. He let go of her wrist slowly. _Ok I wont try that again._ thought Rain. His right arm was covered in a bandage. She already knew what was there. His dragon of course. Her friend Toma from the city always told her stories about this Hiei character, along with the rest of Team Urameshi. Toma got lucky enough to see the Dark Tournament. Rain took off Hiei's tank top and started cleaning his wounds. Would it be ok to trust him? After all he did kill six hundred demons in one week. Rain didn't care Hiei needed help right now. She bandaged up his wounds making sure not to get close to his katana, right arm, or his forehead. Curiosity bit her; she knew about the Jagan eye but never has actually seen one. He would probably kill her if she got to close though so she stayed away from it. Then she carried him, (more like dragged) to her room where she put him in her bed and made sure he would be comfortable. _Ill just deal with him when he gets up_ Rain thought while going outside to wash his cloak and scarf.

* * *

It was a warm summer day outside, it was September and the beginning of fall was coming. Rain hung Hiei's clothes to dry on the line. "I wonder how Hiei managed to get to the human world." said Rain. This thought would stay in her mind. 

Rain isn't your normal girl, she is a half demon. Beautiful soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her powers weren't something to be proud of, she could communicate with the wolves and she has the reflexes of a snake. The small fangs in her mouth caused no problem; all though not a vampire she could suck the juices from a dark green apple making it turn white. That was fun to her, that's how she scared away enemies even though she knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat one she was smarter. Being able to move fast was ok but she would never be able to compare her speed with Hiei's no matter how hard she can try. Rain is two inches shorter then Hiei, and if you're fighting Hiei you already know height isn't everything.

* * *

Rain walked into the bedroom and found Hiei sitting up looking out the window. He turned his head to look at her. "Tell me who are you and why am I here?" he asked with a cold stare. Rain trembled with fear and was trying to hide it. "I'm Rain Kinamo, I found you in the forest and right now you're in my house." "Hn, idiot you don't even know me how do you know I wouldn't kill you?" he asked still keeping that emotionless stare. "But I do know who you are, your Hiei Jaganshi, you worked for Mukuro in Makai." She said still trying to hide her fear._This fool, if she knows who I am then why is she trying to help me? _Hiei asked himself. There was more to this girl then offered in front of him. "So are you going to kill me?" she asked. Hiei looked from the girl to the window. "Hn, no." he replied. Hiei could sense her fear and wondered, _If she is so afraid why doesnt she kill me? I am at my weakest._

* * *

"Here eat you need to eat." said Rain holding out a cup of instant Ramen to Hiei. He turned his head away, "I am not hungry."followed by a growl coming from his stomach. Rain looked at him and smiled, "See you are now here." she held the Ramen close to his face. "Hn, I cant move my arms you pathetic fool." he said closing his eyes. "Look whos pathetic." said Rain using the chopsticks to pick up some Ramen and shoving some in his mouth. Rain started blushing a little and fed him the rest of the Ramen, surprised that he didnt reject the food. _He is hungry_ she said in her mind, not knowing that Hiei can hear her thoughts. "Now get some rest Hiei-san." Rain left him so he could sleep.

* * *

-**Well how did you like that? I hope it wasnt to bad for my first story. Well thanks and please review!**


	2. Pain

**Chapter 2 Pain and Suffering**

Hiei moaned, tossed and turned in his sleep. The wounds caused him immense pain. Rain was constantly on his mind, how would he tell her how his injuries came to be? Would she even ask?

* * *

**Flashback**

The ways and wants of Mukuro started to annoy Hiei, but his feelings for her stood in his way. "Hiei." Called Mukuro, "I can see uneasiness in your eyes, tell me what's on your mind." Hiei looked up at her with his emotionless stare, "Hn, nothing is on my mind, and if there was it's none of your business." Hiei got up and went outside. '_Her arrogance is annoying me and these feelings are unacceptable.' _He thought. As he walked through the forest something inside of his mind snapped. The sudden urge to kill was present in his mind. The lust for blood on his sword. So he ran, ran away from Mukuro's grasp. No more, she wouldn't hold him back anymore. Demons strayed into his path, those he slaughtered. Threat or not he didn't care, more and more blood that's what he wanted.

Hiei targeted S class demons. He got away with a few scratches in all he killed them. His murderous demon side took over. Nothing could stop him until he met Godora. "Are you the one they call Godora?" asked Hiei in a cold chilling voice. "Yes I am, you are Hiei Jaganshi aren't you, and you have come to slay me." Said a dark eerie voice. A demon stepped out of the darkness, four arms each holding a sword. Long black hair stretched down to the back of his heels. His eyes were yellow and his smile bared fangs three inches long. Hiei stepped into a fighting stance, and then raised his sword, but it didn't matter. An agonizing pain reached his chest. Hiei had been cut and was badly bleeding. '_He caught me off guard.' _Thoughts went quickly through Hiei's mind as Godora hacked away at him. Then it stopped, "Your weak Jaganshi." Sneered Godora. Hiei slowly rose to his feet. "I have heard great things about you, your eye and what you hide on that right arm of yours, I am Godora, your downfall Hiei Jaganshi, and no one will ever defea…" but he was cut off. Hiei's sword had sliced off his head. "Hn, idiot, monologing was your downfall." Said Hiei, he dropped his sword and fell to the floor. '_what now?'_ he asked himself. Then a portal opened and he was sucked into the human world.

* * *

**sorry its so short Ill get the next one up in a little bit**


	3. Protecting

**Chapter 3 To Protect**

* * *

The sun tickled Hiei's nose and his eyes fluttered open. It has been three weeks since the mysterious girl Rain started taking care of him. All the wounds healed except one. The one across his chest. That particular wound got a little better, but for a demon such as Hiei it should have been fully healed now. There was a scent in the air, it smelled of Ramen. He took a liking to Rain's Ramen, it was the best Hiei has ever tasted.

* * *

Hiei watched Rain from a nearby branch. Rain sat in the long grass in front of the lake. The wind picked up her soft brown hair and the sun made her eyes sparkle. Hiei's cloak fluttered in the wind. "Hn, baka, you are so vulnerable. Anyone could kill you." said Hiei to himself. '_I'm starting to wonder why I haven't killed you yet.'_ It was clear to him, this girl was not like anyone else. She cared for him despite the fact she knew who he was. '_Ill protect her, I owe her something and that's all I can give.' _

"Hiei! Come sit with me!" Rain yelled. Hiei jumped from the tree and appeared next to her. "I was wondering how your wound was." Hiei looked down at her with his emotionless eyes, "Hn, its fine." "Does it hurt?" she asked. Hiei sat down next to her, "No." he replied. "May I see it?" she asked. '_Why does she ask so many questions?' _"Fine." Hiei took off his cloak then his tank top. Rain removed the bandage from his chest. Hiei felt signs of Rain blushing as she examined his wound. "Can you handle this?" asked Hiei with a cold tone. "Uhhh yes." answered Rain rather quickly. Hiei smirked but looked away so Rain couldn't see. "Hiei, you won't leave me. Will you?" said Rain. Hiei looked into her eyes, "No, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Rain just smiled and bandaged up Hiei's chest wound and leaned her head on his shoulder. This action made Hiei wonder, she is leaning on him, again and why. Lately she has been a little emotional and wanting to be around him

* * *

Another day passed and Hiei was sitting on the tree branch again like always. Then he sensed it, it was faint but he could smell Rain's blood. He raced inside the house and into the living room and found Rain sitting on the couch. He walked over to her and forced her up. "What's wrong Hiei?" she asked in her sweet tone. Hiei threw her an angry glare, "I smell blood, and it's yours." He looked her up and down, checked her back, her arms and legs, but no blood. Now he was getting annoyed. His nose has never done this to him. "Hn, I can smell your blood, I know it's yours." Rain started giggling and blushing. "What is so funny onna?" Hiei asked feeling like a complete fool. "Umm Hiei I'm on my period." She said. Hiei looked at her with wide eyes. "Its not that funny." said Hiei as he watched Rain giggling.

* * *

Night had come and Rain fell asleep on the couch after dinner. Hiei sat on the windowsill stareing off into the stars wondering how his sister was and if the Spirit Detective and Kurama was alright. That big oaf Kuwabara had better not have done anything to Yukina he would regret. Hiei longed to see them, even if he didnt consider them his friends, but they were. He couldnt leave Rain, he promised to protect her. Hiei looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. Would she come with him? '_Hn, maybe but how?'_

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be better and longer **

**I promise please review I want to know how many people are actually reading this**


	4. Emmotions

**Chapter 4 Emmotions**

Rain was outside hanging clothes on the line while Hiei stood by the lake watching the sun set. Rain started to worry about him, it seemed as though he didn't care about the wound across his chest, but Rain did. She had grown attached to Hiei over the last two months. To her he was a big mystery, he hid his pain and his eyes were cold and lonely, but beautiful. Maybe she was starting to fall for him but she already knew not to waste her breath, she knew he didn't love and probably never will, but that can't stop her emotions and feelings for him. The clothes were all hung to dry so Rain walked over to where Hiei stood. "Hiei-san, is something wrong?" Hiei turned his head and saw the worried expression on Rain's face. "Hn, you don't need to worry about me onna." Said Hiei with his emotionless expression. "I do worry about you, your wound isn't healing properly like it should its taking to long." Hiei saw a tear slide down Rain's cheek. "Hn, don't waste your tears for me Rain." Said Hiei. "I'm going to be leaving tonight." Rain looked up utterly shocked, "No, you promised you wouldn't leave me Hiei." She started crying. Hiei took her hands away from her face. "Hn, I don't break my promises, your coming with me."

* * *

Rain of course was going with him but to where? She wanted to know and who will she meet on the way. She sat watching the sunset with Hiei, her head leaning on his shoulder. "Hiei-san, where did you come from?" Rain finally asked. Hiei knew she was bound to ask him that. "And what's under that headband and your bandage on your right arm?" he knew he would have to tell her sometime. "My life's story will be for another time, but what's under my bandages and what's on my forehead you shouldn't see. If I showed you, you're probably going to think of me differently and hate me." He said looking out at the sunset. "I would never hate you no matter what Hiei." She said reassuring him. Hiei looked into her eyes, "Ill show you later then, now we must leave."

* * *

It was dark and Rain started to get scared as they walked into the dense forest. "Scared onna?" asked Hiei in a mocking tone. "A little to be honest." She replied, and then she smelt something hot and sensed water. They both reached a hot spring, "Ooooo Hiei please can we stay here for now?" she asked with a pouting face. "Fine." He sighed. "Yay, Hiei thank you! Thank you!" Rain yelled jumping up and down.

* * *

Rain stripped her clothing and Hiei was behind some rocks in a tree so he couldn't see her. Rain slipped into the hot water of the hot spring. "Ahhh. You better not be peeking!" She yelled. "Hn, why would I want to look at you?" "Hiei you should come in, I mean after I get out." "Hn, no." replied Hiei who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head on the tree.

* * *

Rain sat in the hot spring. It really felt good on her skin, steam rose from the water. She thought about where they were going and who they might meet. She sighed, then got out of the water and quickly dressed and walked over to where Hiei was. "Hiei I think you need a nice hot bath." Hiei sat up and looked down at her giving his famous death glare. "Are you implying that I smell?" he asked in a cold tone. Rain started giggling, "No Hiei-san, I like the way you smell, your scent makes me comfortable. I was just saying you should relax and a hot bath would do the trick." Hiei jumped off the branch and landed in front of her, "If I take a bath will you shut up?" he asked. Rain nodded her head. "Fine." He grunted heading towards the hot spring. '_He is so stubborn'_ thought Rain.

* * *

Hiei sat in the hot spring, '_Rain was wrong, this isn't helping' _he thought. About fifteen minutes later he got out of the water. Hiei walked over behind the rock and found Rain sitting there looking at the stars. '_I wonder how Mukuro is?' _thought Hiei. Mukuro was constantly on his mind and Rain would interrupt his thoughts all of the time. Not physically but mentally, for some reason Rain had a huge impact on him. Rain looked up at Hiei and started blushing madly. Hiei didn't have a shirt on and his hair was dripping wet. '_Oh my god' _thought Rain. '_I never realized how attractive he is. No he is damn fine.' _ How could she be thinking this, to Rain Hiei was just a friend and nothing more. '_but he is hot though, Im not necessarily liking him, I'm just..'_ Little did she know that Hiei could hear everything she was thinking and he started blushing himself. He knelt down in front her and she let out a small "eep." "I'm not cute and not attractive in anyway onna." He said coldly. Rain blushed an even more red, "well just to let you know you are, and I'm not saying that in a me liking you way." stated Rain, getting frustrated with his negative words. "Hn, if you saw what's under this headband you would change your mind about me." Hiei pointed to his white headband. "Show me." Demanded Rain standing up, looking up to him in his eyes. "Well if you want to know so much." Hiei sat down and Rain in front of him. He took off his headband revealing his Jagan Eye. To his surprise Rain didn't seem phased at all. "Hiei, this doesn't make me think different of you, so what if you have a third eye, big deal and your still cute you know." said Rain. Hiei glared at her for some reason, '_This girl, I can't get to her past, why isn't my Jagan eye scaring her, maybe she is different.'_ Hiei felt hands on his shoulders. Rain was sitting behind him giving him a massage. '_Hn, this baka is my weakness, this actually feels good'__

* * *

_

**Well that's the 4th chapter. I promise the next one will be better, after all it just gets better and better, maybe Hiei will be more protective over this girl. **

**Oh and please review it helps inspire me to right if I know how many readers I actually have. **

** Thank you! **


	5. Urges

**_Okay well Im sorry I havent updated my computer has been on the fritz lately so now Ill be able to update _**

**_heres chapter five, Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 Urges**

Rain woke up and looked at the tree Hiei had fallen asleep on but he wasn't there. She got up and sniffed the air for his scent. He was sitting by a pond near by. "Hiei-san, if you keep falling asleep in trees that massage will all be for nothing." Hiei didn't even look at her then gave off a small smile. Not one of his evil smiles his nice smiles. "Hn, don't worry about me onna.. You started again, that cycle you go through, I can smell your blood." Rain started blushing, "That's embarrassing Hiei, now your going to know when I'm always having my period." Little did Rain know that Hiei was slightly aroused by the scent of her blood and was even considering taking her. '_I can control myself. I'm not weak and not a baka.'_ These thoughts swarmed through Hiei's head. "So wherever we are going we better go now." said Rain getting up and stretching. Hiei nodded and got up. They were headed for Genkai's temple. '_She will be safe there but of course that idiot Kuwabara will be there.' _Thought Hiei.

'_He had better not of done anything to Yukina, I will have his head.'_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Hiei come dance with me!" yelled Rain as she danced and twirled in the cherry blossoms falling from the trees. The wind picked up and the blossoms danced around her smooth figure. Hiei watched her from a few feet away with a smile playing on his face. "Onna stop fooling around. We are almost there its just over that hill." She walked up to him and jumped on his back, "Carry me!" she wailed. '_She is so childish.'_ "Hn, baka." Growled Hiei. "Hiei, will we be together forever?" Rain asked. Her head resting on the back of his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck and it made him want to take her even more.

'_I still have my dignity.' _

"Yes onna, forever."

Rain started playing with strands of his hair.

"How long is forever?" she asked.

"As long as you and I are alive onna."

Her breath played with his neck making him lose it.

"Onna stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked sounding tired.

"You are breathing on me, why?" Hiei asked

"I'm sniffing you." She replied.

"Why?"

"I like your scent."

Rain shifted her head a little so she wasn't breathing on his neck any longer. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable.

'_My scent?' _Hiei asked himself mentally.

Soon Rain fell asleep on him and Hiei arrived at Genkai's temple. He walked through the doors with Rain still on his back. Kurama spotted him and looked at him with shock. "Hiei?"

Hiei smirked.

Soon Rain fell asleep on him and Hiei arrived at Genkai's temple. He walked through the doors with Rain still on his back. Kurama spotted him and looked at him with shock. "Hiei?"

Hiei smirked

Soon Rain fell asleep on him and Hiei arrived at Genkai's temple. He walked through the doors with Rain still on his back. Kurama spotted him and looked at him with shock. "Hiei?"

Hiei smirked. Kurama hurried over to Hiei's side. "Hiei what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Makai with Mukuro?" Hiei just ignored him and walked to his old room. It hasnt changed a bit, everything was still in its place and it looked as though Kurama has kept it clean and free of dust. He laid Rain onhis bed and then looked at her. She slept peacefully and looked so pretty.She started muttering in her sleep, "Hiei."

'_Fool take her now!' _Sweat dripped from his forehead. "What is she doing to me?" he whispered. '_Take her, you know you want to.' _This voice in his head kept bothering him. '_She loves you, she wants to be with you so take her.' _Before he could lose control he left the room.

* * *

"Who is she Hiei?" asked Kurama looking up from his book. Hiei sat on the windowsill. "Her name is Rain, if you must know."

* * *

**_Well thats chapter 5. Ill begin working immediatlly on chapter 6_**

**_I have some idea what is going to happen in chapter 7, wont that be a surprise_**

**_Please Review_**

**_-Forgotten Reader_**


	6. The DDR Baka!

**Chapter 6 The Dance Dance Revolution Baka!**

It has been three weeks since Hiei had come back to Genkai's temple with Rain. He liked the fact that she was getting along with everyone especially Yukina and Kuwabara hasn't made a move on her. (Not that he knows of.) Yusuke warned Hiei that Rain shouldn't go out late at night alone anymore and Hiei wasn't getting tired of rescuing her it was just that it was risky maybe one time he might show up to late."

* * *

It was night and everyone decided to go to the mall. Rain had her arm locked around Hiei's and everyone was getting suspicious of the two. "Oh my god! Look Hiei!" Rain pointed at a Dance Dance Revolution Extreme Machine outside of an arcade. "Oh Hiei will you play with me?" she asked tugging on his arm. "Hn, no onna." Rain rushed over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. She looked at them with stars in her eyes. 

Hiei watched Rain drag Yusuke to the Dance machine. '_Hn, idiot he wont last 5 minutes on that machine.'_ Rain put the quarters in the machine and started showing Yusuke how to play.

"Come on Yusuke you can do it!" Rain yelled as she was playing. Rain was playing quite well on heavy mode but Yusuke was starting to freak out on beginner mode. "What the hell do I do!" he yelled moving his feet frantically around the Dance pad. "Concentrate." Said Rain with her eyes glued to the screen not missing a single beat and arrow. Hiei stood by Rain while she played, he watched her with intense interest. Sweat started pouring off of Yusuke, "Damn it! What do I do!"

Kuwabara started laughing his head off, Kurama and Hiei just smiled.

"Look at that one Hiei." Rain pointed at one of the photographs in the store. It had a man and a woman kissing with a dragon and a snake above them. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked. Hiei just looked at her and grunted, "Hn." "It reminds me of my father's photographs of him and my mother he used to show me before he left for the Makai wars." Hiei was shocked, this as the first time she mentioned anything of her past to him. He wanted to know more but didn't want to pressure her into telling him. What if Rain asked him about his past? She might runaway from him and not want to be by his side anymore. Hiei looked at her, she was still looking at that photograph. "Lets go eat I'm starving." Said Rain. Hiei nodded and they walked to the food court to find the others.

* * *

"Yusuke your so slow!" yelled Keiko. Yusuke was still tired from the DDR game. "Honestly Yusuke it isn't that hard." Commented Rain. Everyone was sitting at a table in the food court eating Mc Donald's. "Rain your really good at that game how long have you been playing it?" asked Yukina. "Ummmm." Muttered Rain but was thankfully interrupted by Kuwabara. "Lets play Truth or Dare I'm bored." "No idiot every time you make me play this ridiculous game you make me do something stupid." Growled Hiei. " Ill play, what do you do?" asked Rain. Everyone looked at her with a widened expression. "You have never played before?" said Yusuke. "Nope." 

After explaining the game several times to Rain they finally got started. "Okay Yusuke." Started Botan. "I dare you to run around the store screaming 'Im a quizzical axel spirit who was killed by a fox apparition.'" Everyone looked at her with a funny expression on their faces. "And that would mea?" asked Yusuke. "Rain Truth or Dare." Said Yusuke. "Dare" "I dare you to give shorty here a kiss on the lips." Hiei's eyes widened, "Ok!" "What?" but he was cut off by Rain giving him a quick but passionate kiss on the lips.

After a minute Rain parted her lips from Hiei's and disappeared. Hiei was feeling pissed right now. "Where did she go?" asked Kurama. "Hn , Ill find her." Then Hiei disappeared.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Hiei alone with Rain." Said Kurama. "Why not? They are always alone together and before Hiei came back they were." Said Yusuke.

"I know that, but at this particular time it wont be good." "Can you explain Kurama?" said Kuwabara feeling a little frustrated.

"Well its Hiei's mating season."

* * *

** Sorry its so short but It has a good plot at the end right? The next one is going to be really long cause theres lots of action **

**Please Rate**

**Thank you**

**-ForgottenWriter**


	7. Hearts, Roses, and Love

**Chapter 7 Hearts, Roses, and Love**

Hiei raced after Rain's scent which carried outside of the mall. '_Why did she do that?' _He knew it was his mating season and it was getting harder to control himself. '_Why is this onna making me feel this way, she is just some pathetic half breed.' _These thoughts swarmed through his head.

* * *

Rain sat on the swing at the park thinking about what she had done a few minutes ago. '_I love him.' _

Her heart raced as she felt someone behind her grab the chains of the swing. She looked behind her to see Hiei which made her heart race. "Onna." Mumbled Hiei, he had this sparkly eye thing that started to make Rain think a thousand words a minute. "Why did you just kiss me?" "I'm sorry Hiei-san they told me to. It isn't a game if you don't play by the rules is it?" Hiei was surprised by her response to the question. He didn't even bother to read her mind.

Hiei looked at her for a while then she leaned back into his body. He could feel his pants tighten after all it was his mating season. "Hiei did you mean it when you said we would be together forever?"

"Hn, that's a stupid question onna, I never go back on my promises."

"Can I ask you something Hiei-san?"

"Is it something stupid?"

"Not to me."

"Hn, fine."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Hiei shifted uncomfortably. "No onna, love is a weakness."

"Oh."

Hiei started to sweat she was to close to him, to much touching he needed to keep control over himself. "Hn, the others are probably waiting lets go."

* * *

"Hiei what are you going to do for Rain today?" asked Kurama. "Protecting her ass all the time isn't enough?" answered Hiei. "Well its Valentine's Day, aren't you going to do something for her? I'm sure she is doing something for you." 

"I doubt that." Said Hiei.

Hiei watched Rain as she scrambled around frantically. He tried reading her mind to find out what was going on inside of her head but too many words and thoughts scrambled everything. "Onna, what are you doing running around like that? It isn't good for you to be stressed like that." Hiei said trying to calm her down. "Oh its nothing Hiei-san, I'm just worried about something." She replied relaxing and sitting down next to him. Kurama had a worried expression on his face, "I think Ill go make some tea." Then he left for the kitchen. Rain stared at Hiei for a couple minutes then it started to bug him. "Why are you staring at me?" "You say I'm stressed? Look at you, you're really tense. Don't think I didn't see what's under that bandage I know all about it. Dragon of Darkness Flame, doesn't it hurt."

_'Damn it, I knew she would find out but how?' _Hiei thought. "It only hurts when I want it to."

"Well I think its cool, and you shouldn't hide it. We need to check that wound on your chest Hiei."

'_I thought she forgot about that.' _Hiei thought.

Rain was already taking off his tank top and taking off the bandage that covered the wound. "Well it's finally almost healed Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

* * *

Rain put a new bandage on his wound and sat behind him and started giving him a massage. Hiei liked her massages, if only she would do it more often. He let out soft moans, 'Damn_ this mating season I don't want her to stop.' _

Rain heard his moans and smiled. "Here." She took out a black scarf from behind her and handed it to him. "I made it myself; I made it extra soft it will keep you warm no matter wherever you are. You probably won't need it since you're a fire demon though, but it's the thought that counts right?" Hiei smiled and pulled out a necklace and gave it to Rain. "That's mine and yours, if you think I'm leaving I wont leave without it, as long as you have that blue tear gem I will be here." There were two tear gems a blue and black one. "Who's is this?" asked Rain holding the black one up. "I made that, its my tear, now its yours." Said Hiei. Rain embraced him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't need this necklace for you to prove that you wont leave me. Just say you wont and Ill believe you."

"Hn, I wont leave you."

* * *

Rain smiled, "Happy Valentines Day Hiei-san." 

Hiei smiled, '_Love is a weakness but I can't help it I love her. _

Rain stood outside on the beach the two tear drops around her neck. She wondered the story behind the blue one. '_Did Hiei actually cry this?" _she asked herself holding up the black tear drop. She smiled at the thought of Hiei actually making a gift for her. '_He isn't that stubborn.' _

Hiei watched her from a nearby tree, with his arms behind his head one leg draping over the branch. "Onna, I can hear what your thinking." She turned and smiled at him making him blush. The scarf that Rain had made him was around his neck instead of his white one. Then all of a sudden Yusuke and Kuwabara started circling Rain throwing those pitiful heat shaped candies with inscriptions on them around Rain. "Stop it you guys." Said Rain picking some up and throwing them back. "These taste bad," she said tasting one.

"They are just for show; no one actually eats these they're gross." Said Kuwabara. "Your hopeless." Said Yusuke. Rain caught one and walked over to where Hiei sat and jumped up into the tree and landed in his lap. "What onna?"

His hands were behind his head and his eyes where closed.

Rain held the candy heart in front of his face. Hiei opened his eyes and read it.

'_Kiss me?' _

Hiei grabbed the front of her shirt and pressed his lips onto hers.

His tongue begging for entrance into her mouth, she let him in. His hands rested on her hips, his claws sharpened and they dug into her hips making scars. She didn't care, even though it hurt.

They continued making out for about 10 minutes until Hiei was the one that broke the kiss and he disappeared. Rain looked at both sides of her hips noticing blood and marks from Hiei's claws. She shrugged and went inside to her room.

* * *

Hiei was on the roof admiring her scent which was all over him. "Roses."

**

* * *

**

**Well how was that?**

**Please Review**

**Thankx**

**-ForgottenWriter**


	8. Gone

**Ok Im sorry for the backup, anyways read and review **

**Thanks**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 ****Gone**

Chapter 8 Chapter 8 Chapter 8 Chapter 8 

Rain sat in Hiei's room on his bed cross-legged reading her favorite book Hamlet. (I put Hamlet because it's my favorite.) She was really into the story.

'_What a tragedy! How can this happen?'_

Hiei was currently taking a shower and Rain was taking glances at his katana. He never left it out of his grasp. Maybe he was testing her. She closed her book and stood a few feet away from the katana.

'_I wonder if he would kill me if I just touched it.' _

She stretched her hand out, her fingers just a centimeter away from the sword. She started sweating, and then she was pushed into the wall. She looked up to see Hiei, but one thing was different.

He was wearing only a towel.

No bandages covering his right arm, no bandage over his Jagan eye, just a towel.

Rain examined his muscled chest, his wet muscled chest. His hair was dripping water onto her cheeks.

They were really, really close.

Rain started blushing looking away.

"I'm sorry Hiei."

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What for onna?"

Rain looked at his right arm and noticed the Dragon tattoo. She smiled evilly.

"So that is what you're hiding? I think it's cool."

Hiei glared at her but then his expression softened.

"All it is, is pain onna nothing more."

Rain looked at in his eyes looking like she was going to cry.

"Ill ummmm let you get dressed." Rain stuttered looking at his muscles.

* * *

Rain lay in the grass fields looking at the sky. 

'_I must of looked stupid, I never noticed how attractive he looks.'_

'_I hope he wasn't reading my mind, I couldn't stop thinking, HOT, and He's HOT!'_

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Rain looked up to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing over her. She smiled,

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh." They both sit down next to her.

"Rain, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's up with you and Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"That's easy to answer Yusuke." Said Rain sitting up.

"So are you two going out or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"Rain, I hope you don't mind me asking but what's up with you and Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"That's easy to answer Yusuke." Said Rain sitting up.

"So are you two going out or something?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, Kuwabara."

"Then why are you in his room all the time? Are you…."

"Yes Yusuke, Hiei and I are having hot sex." Rain said laughing.

They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm kidding you guys."

They all started laughing.

* * *

Hiei stood in a tree listening to their conversation. 

'_Hot sex?'

* * *

_

Yusuke and Kuwabara were wrestling in the living room, trying to see who was physically stronger.

Hiei and Rain were sitting on the windowsill back to back.

"I see you like the scarf I made you." Said Rain trying to start a conversation.

"Hn."

"Well I like the necklace you gave me, see I'm wearing it." She tugged at the necklace on her neck.

Rain sighed, "Hiei, do you like me? I mean in not the boyfriend girlfriend way."

'_What does she want me to say? What do I say? The truth, fine.' _

"Hn, yes onna."

"Really, I like you Hiei-san."

* * *

Rain was gone, her energy any scent trace of her was gone.

'_Damn it! How could I leave her alone? It was only 2 hours.' _

Hiei was running around the whole city, she was gone.

* * *

'_Where am I?' _

Rain's eyes fluttered open. She was in a glass tube filled with a green watery substance. Her clothes weren't hers. They were just bandages covering her breasts and lower area.

She gasped, _'Why can't I speak!' _

"You can't speak while your in there, but I can hear your thoughts." Came a strange voice.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Hope

**Chapter 9 Hope**

'_Who are you?' _Rain asked finally after two weeks.

She has been trapped in the same place for two weeks and didn't know who or what was keeping her there or why she couldn't move.

A dark figure appeared in front of the glass tube which held Rain, and she smiled.

"You need not worry, Rain, My name is Mukuro."

'_That name, I have heard of you before.'_

"Of course you have heard of me, I'm sure Yusuke has mentioned me. Or maybe even Hiei?"

'_I don't give a fuck, why can't I move?'_

"The substances in the water holding you have drained all your energy, don't try to move. It will be wasted time; the water is also letting me hear your thoughts, so be careful what you think."

The sound of Mukuro's voice was starting to become annoying.

'_What do you want with me?'_

"You will find out soon enough, after all he would be looking for you right about now."

* * *

Hiei was frustrated and annoyed. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he was worried about Rain's safety. 

'_I don't understand, why this pathetic half demon is always on my mind. I don't care I have to find her.'_

It was strange no scent, no trace of Rain was left in the human world.

'_If she isn't here where would she be? Makai?'_

That was it! Makai someone must have taken her there.

'_Why?'_

He raced off to find a portal.

* * *

'_Release me now!' _Rain's eyes were filled with anger. 

"I can see you're pissed, I do not fear you. Don't even think about throwing any threats at me."

Rain was pissed, and not being able to slit Mukuro's throat was fueling her rage.

'_How long have I been here?'_

"A few weeks now, you have been asleep for most though. Your energy is completely gone and without rest outside of the machine you cannot get any energy back. We don't need that anyways do we?" Mukuro smiled and walked out of the room.

'_Hiei, I cant see you, I miss you, your scent. I want to smell you, to look into your crimson eyes, play with your soft hair, touch your smooth skin_

_I love you.'

* * *

_

Hiei ran through Makai, as fast as he could go. He picked up her scent but no trace of energy.

"Damn it onna you better be alive."

The thought of her being dead made Hiei want to kill someone.

After a half an hour he stopped near Mukuro's small castle.

"Why the hell would Rain be here?" Hiei questioned.

* * *

Rain was in deep sleep while Mukuro watched her, eyeing the tear drops around the pathetic half demons neck. 

_'I was dreaming, Hiei-san was angry and worried. I hope he was worried about me. He kept screaming in his mind, "You better be alive and don't give up hope onna, I'm coming." I yelled, "I won't Hiei-san, I won't give up hope." I miss him, I want him to hold me in his arms, to press against his muscled chest. Please come for me.' _

Mukuro smiled, "I see you do have feelings for him. Do not fret, he is already here, I can sense his presence." Then she left the room once again.

* * *

Mukuro's doors flew open, breaking off their hinges. 

"I knew you would come." Said Mukuro with a smirk on her face looking at Hiei, who just walked past his big entrance.

"**WHERE IS SHE!" **Hiei yelled fire in his eyes.

"It is nice to see you too Hiei." Said Mukuro taunting him.

Hiei walked fast up to her looking into her eyes with a death glare.

"You didn't answer my question, or are you deaf? WHERE IS SHE!"

"Follow me Hiei."

* * *

Every ounce of Rain's energy was gone. She was asleep and still alive. 

Hiei's eyes widened at the sight of Rain in this prison state.

He turned his head at Mukuro who was too looking at Rain.

"What have you done to her?" Fire still in his eyes.

"She is fine." Mukuro reassured him. "I used her to get to you, it worked, and it lured you here. So why did you leave?"

Hiei ignored her continuing to watch Rain, his fist clenched at his sides shaking violently with anger.

"I can let her out now, if you want. A few days rest will bring her back to normal."

Hiei walked up to the glass prison and punched it. The glass shattered, all the water poured out and Rain fell forward into his arms.

"Put her in your room." Suggested Mukuro.

Hiei glared at Mukuro and carried Rain down the hallway.

* * *

"Hiei-san, its you, you smell good." Said Rain sniffing the air, as Hiei carried her bridal style. 

"Shut up onna, you're weak. Go to sleep" demanded Hiei.

Rain nuzzled her head against his chest.

'_Don't leave me.' _

_'Hn, I wont onna.' _

As soon as Hiei got to his old room from before he left, he placed Rain on his bed. She instantly fell asleep.

"Hn, baka onna." Hiei smirked before sitting on the window seat before falling asleep.

'_She is safe and that's all that matters.' _

* * *

**Ok well Ill get the next chapter up soon **

**Please review **

**Thank you, **

**-ForgottenWriter **


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter 10 Jealousy**

Rain stayed locked up in Hiei's room now just to stay away from Mukuro. Hiei didn't trust her now and leaving wasn't an option yet. There was something that had to be done.

"Hiei-san, can we go home now? I miss everyone." complained Rain.

She sat on the bed Indian style and Hiei stood by the window.

Mukuro was actually outside picking flowers.

'_Odd.'_

"What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei looked into her eyes. They were filled with worry and sadness. Worry for him.

"Don't worry about me, I don't like that."

Rain sighed.

"But I do Hiei, I worry about you all the time. It isn't like I want to but I do and I cant control it."

"Those kind of emotions will get you killed onna, get rid of them."

Rain gave him a funny look.

'_it isn't that easy.'_

'_Hn, you make it seem difficult baka.'_

"Hiei-san stay out of my mind."

Hiei looked at her and smirked. This is the first time she has ever said anything back to him about being in her mind.

But she can't read his.

'_Pathetic onna, you shouldn't worry about me. I still can't be trusted.'_

"Stay her onna, Ill find you something to eat."

Rain whined,

"Please Hiei I want to go home."

"Hn, not yet, stay here."

He left the room, once again leaving Rain alone.

She groaned and made her way to the door and turned the knob.

It was open?

Normally she wouldn't dare leave the room. Rain would obey Hiei without hesitation, even if he told her to die or jump a cliff.

Why?

'_Because I love him.'_

Rain was curious though, and she wanted to know what is going on.

The halls were scary and empty. A ghostly touch was added because there were noises but just loud creaks and cracks.

* * *

"Hiei what is it you wish to know?" ask Mukuro. 

She stood next to him looking out the window that overlooked the waters.

Hiei turned and looked at her. She looked away,

"Do you love me Hiei? Is that your question?"

Hiei looked at her with a cold stare.

"No I do not feel love nor would I ever."

"Hiei you're lying to me again, something in your voice tells me."

Rain found them and hid behind a pillar coming down from the ceiling, listening to their conversation. Mukuro couldn't sense her but knew she was there, but Hiei didn't.

"Is it Rain, Hiei do you think you love her?"

Hiei looked away.

"I said I don't feel love, stop questioning me."

Mukuro scooted closer to him.

"Hiei do you ever think we could be more then what we are?"

"What are we?"

Mukuro got closer and closer to him. Finally she was holding his hand in hers.

Rain couldn't tell what was happening.

_'Does he love her?' _

Sweat was coming off of her forehead.

Hiei didn't move or change his expression, not angry but confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait."

She moved his face closer to his.

Rain looked at the two with anger and jealousy.

Mukuro's lips touched Hiei's and Rain took off.

* * *

Hiei broke the kiss. 

"What are you doing?"

Mukuro sighed and started walking away.

"Your Rain has an amazing talent. How is she able to cloak her energy without noticing?"

* * *

"How could I be so foolish of course he wouldn't love me."

Rain sat on the grassy hill braiding flowers into a necklace.

_'I don't know why I have to be so jealous. I should be fine, I should just leave.' _

"No, you shouldn't."

Rain turned around and blushed at the sight of Hiei.

He looked so cool standing there. The sunset right behind him, his hair and cloak fluttering in the wind. His eyes held no emotion.

"Oh hello Hiei-san." Rain muttered.

"Hn, just what is it your so jealous about?"

He knew that Rain had witnessed Mukuro kissing him, he saw all the rage and pain in her eyes. He wanted Rain to know he didn't want Mukuro at all.

_'How can I tell her without saying?' _

Rain looked at him with tears in her eyes which shocked him.

"Don't cry onna!"

"I'm sorry Hiei-san, I just think you will leave me."

Hiei walked up to her and grabbed the necklace that was around her neck.

"You don't need this to know that I will stay with you onna! I don't go back on my word."

"If you love her Hiei…. I can leave. I must be a burden on you or maybe I am shaming you."

Hiei let go of her.

"Hn, is that what you think? To be honest you aren't a burden. Don't think that don't ever think that. Ill say this once and that's it, I have no feelings what so ever for Mukuro."

Rain looked away holding the tear drops necklace in front of her face.

_'Hiei wont leave me, I trust him.' _

"Lets go home onna, I am finished here."

* * *

**Okay people sorry it took so long**

**I have so much work now **

**Well please review. **

**-ForgottenWriter **


	11. Moments

Hi there! sorry I havent updated in a while. My computer broke plus we were moving so yea! Ill update more now! Enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 Moments **

* * *

"Its beautiful isn't it Hiei?" Rain asked looking at the night sky. 

They were finally home, well Genkai's temple.

"I got an apartment today."

Hiei looked at her. The grass on which they sat was warm, it was a summer night.

"That's nice." He simply replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to move in with me."

"Hn, Ill think about it."

* * *

"So are you going to do it?" asked Yusuke 

"What do you mean detective?" asked Hiei.

"Are you going to move in with her or not?"

'_Well news travels rather quickly. I'm sure that idiot Kuwabara has something to do with this.'_

"Well if you must know detective, yes I am."

"Hiei aren't you worried about what's happening in your body right now?" asked Kurama looking up from his book.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably on his window seat.

"What are you talking about?"

Kurama closed his book and stood up from his chair.

"Well, Rain's period has just begun this morning.. and"

"I already know that Kurama get to the point." Hiei interrupted.

"Your mating season has begun Hiei."

"I am aware of that."

Kurama sighed.

"Hiei you must keep yourself in control."

"I can control myself Kurama."

"So Hiei has a chance of raping Rain" commented Yusuke.

Hiei shot Yusuke an angry death glare.

"Like I said detective I can control myself. Keep that in your mind, I will not repeat that."

"Whatever Hiei, Rain is hot though, and I wouldn't be able to…control….my..s"

Hiei shot another death glare.

"I assure you I will not allow anyone, especially you to mate with Rain."

"Well, I wouldn't do that Hiei. You being protective and all. Besides I have Keiko!"

* * *

"This isn't going to work." 

Rain and Hiei stared at the one and only bed in the apartment.

"I didn't think about this. I'm sorry Hiei-kun."

"Don't blame yourself onna, you know I will sleep on the windowsill."

"No, you need to sleep comfortably. You look tired, I saw you last night. You were pacing, why?"

Hiei looked at her shocked.

'_I didn't even sense her energy, how is that possible?'_

"I was thinking that's all."

He paced and back and fourth last night. His mating season had begun and need to get laid grew within him. This isn't like before, all his other mating seasons he could control himself, even when near Mukuro, but now he was near a beautiful girl, a really beautiful girl.

"Hiei, are you ok?" came Rain's voice snapping Hiei out of his memory.

"Hn, I'm fine onna, do not worry."

'_You're a fool you know that? She is weak. You could easily take her.'_

'_I'm no fool, I can control myself. You're the weak one, stay out of my mind.'_

'_I cant, I am you Hiei, now take her, to satisfy your needs. You always get what you want, why is now any different?'_

'_I can't betray her trust like that idiot.'_

Hiei looked at the girl in front of him, the smell of blood reached his nose.

'_Her blood.'_

"How arousing." Whispered Hiei.

"What was that Hiei-kun?" Rain asked turning to him.

"Nothing."

Rain smiles

"Good, now I think you should get some sleep now."

Rain grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him to the bed.

"Now you sleep here."

She pushed him onto the bed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.

"Umm, Hiei-kun, what are you doing?" she asked shocked.

He flipped her over so he was on top of her.

A small glitter shine came from his crimson eyes.

"Mine." He simply said, smashing his lips on top of Rain's.

* * *

Please Review 


	12. Emotion isnt a Weakness

**Chapter 12 Emotion isn't a weakness**

Hiei's claws dug into Rain's sides.

"Hiei-kun that hurts!"

"Mine!" Hiei yelled again.

"Hiei what are you doing? it hurts!"

His claws made claw marks in her sides.

"Shut up onna! I'm marking you."

Hiei got off of her and helped her up.

"There no one else will have you, you are mine Rain."

Rain blushed slightly

'_I'm his?'_

"Yes onna, that's because I…..I…"

"What Hiei-kun?"

"I _love _you onna."

Rain looked at him shocked

"You love me Hiei-kun?"

"Yes onna is that a problem?"

"No" she sighed smiling

"Because I love you Hiei."

"No you don't." he whispered.

"How do you know?"

"You shouldn't. I don't deserve you."

"Then why would you mark me?" Rain pointed at the claw marks on both sides of her waist.

"So no one can have you."

"I want you to have me Hiei! And I want you!" She walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Hiei appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You could get hurt. Emotions are weak."

Rain kissed him gently on the lips.

"No they aren't, Hiei-kun they make you stronger and happy. I would rather be happy and weak then be strong and alone."

She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't leave me Hiei." She whispered.

"I already told you that I wont. If I do you can kill me."

* * *

Hiei awoke the next morning to find Rain asleep on top of him. 

"Hn, foolish girl."

He kissed her cheek and gently moved her on the bed.

'_She is mine and no one else can have her.'

* * *

_

"Hiei, is something wrong? You are not as tense as you normally are." Commented Kurama.

Rain was outside with Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. Even now Hiei kept a close eye on her.

'_She is too beautiful, many demons will want her for themselves.'_

"I am fine fox, do not worry about me."

"Hiei you can tell me."

Hiei got up from his window seat.

"Its about the onna."

"What did you do?" asked Kurama with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing."

"You didn't rape her did you?" Yusuke popped out of nowhere.

Hiei gave him a glare.

"No detective, I did not rape her."

"Well did she enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" asked Hiei slightly confused.

"When, you know… when you.."

"I didn't do anything to her!" yelled Hiei.

"What's wrong Hiei-kun?" came Rain's voice.

'_And here she comes looking beautiful as ever.'_

Kurama glanced at Hiei wondering what was going through his head.

Rain's necklace was in site.

"Hiei isn't that yours?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, but its none of your business."

"Hiei-kun Ill be right back." Rain wandered upstairs.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Yusuke.

"Keep your nose out of things detective." Hiei followed Rain upstairs.

* * *

Rain stood in the hallway, and Hiei pushed her into the closet pinning her against the wall. 

"Why cant you tell them I love you Hiei?"

"They don't need to know. Not yet."

He pressed his lips against hers.

She practically melted in his arms; her body fell limp and would do anything he wanted to do with it.

"Hiei, I'm weak for you."

"Onna, don't talk."

Rain's lips met his neck hitting a tender spot. Which made him softly moan.

"Onna, I… love you."

"You already told me that Hiei-kun."

"I will tell you when ever I feel like it."

Hiei set his hands on her waist, right where he left his mark on her.

"Kurama told me it was your mating season."

His eyes watched the outline of her figure. It was dark and he was being turned on by the smell of her blood. It was faint, her period was now ending.

Which means he could have a little fun.

"Hiei-kun, we should tell them."

"Not now onna."

"Yes now Hiei-kun."

Hiei could feel his pants tighten.

'Shit' 

He started to sweat.

"Hiei, are you ok? You're breathing really hard."

"I'm fine onna."

His grip tightened around her waist and he pushed her against the wall.

"Hiei are you sure your ok?"

Hiei cut her off with his lips. His body pressed against hers.

Becoming more aroused

"Hiei not here, maybe at home. Just wait a little while." Rain whispered in his ear taunting him.

She nipped at his ear.

"Damn onna, stop doing that."

"Why Hiei-kun, can you not wait? Well your going to have to."

Rain left the closet.

* * *

Please Review

-Forgotten Writer


	13. Romantic?

**Chapter 13 Romantic?

* * *

**

"Rain, where is Hiei? And what took you so long?" asked Yusuke.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Yusuke-Chan. Where is Keiko?"

Rain looked around, only Yusuke remained in the living room. Lying on the couch hands behind his head.

"There hiding."

Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Why are they hiding?"

"We are playing hide-and-seek and I'm it."

"Well aren't you supposed to find them now?"

Yusuke closed his eyes

"Nah, I'm too tired."

Rain shook her head.

"You're a disgrace Yusuke Urameshi."

"The hell I am!"

"Onna, lets go." Came Hiei's cold voice.

Hiei stood in front of her.

"But …Hiei we need. to"

"Now onna!"

He grabbed her by her waist and carried her outside.

* * *

"Hiei I don't see why we had to leave so soon. We could have at least stayed for dinner."

Hiei quickened his pace down the street.

"Hiei-kun, what's wrong?" asked Rain trying to keep up with him.

"Nothing is wrong Rain"

"Please don't keep secrets from me, I already know about your Jagan and your Dragon what else are you going to keep from me Hiei?"

"Onna, I cant wait this out anymore."

Rain stopped behind him.

"Wait what out?"

Hiei turned around and got his face an inch away from her's.

"Onna, I love you."

Rain blushed, people that were walking by and looking at them.

"Hiei-kun people are looking."

"I don't care."

He backed away and continued walking home.

"I love you too Hiei."

"Hey babe"

Hiei whipped around to see another boy with Rain.

His hand was on Rain's shoulder.

This random person was touching Rain, his Rain, his woman.

"What's your name?"

Being the nice person Rain is and not understanding the situation she answered.

"Rain."

"Well Rain, why don't I take you somewhere?" asked the stranger.

"Well I cant, you see I'm with my Hiei right now."

Hiei suddenly appeared in front of the guy giving him a death glare.

"If you value your life what so ever then I suggest you go home."

Hiei had his hand on his katana and his arm around Rain's waist.

The guy started to run off.

"Hiei you didn't need to do that."

Hiei pushed her into an alley and pinned her against the wall.

"Onna, there is something you don't understand here.

You are mine, only mine and you will bear my children. Only my children and no one else's."

Rain blushed at the sound of '_bearing children.'_

"Hiei, you want me to have your kids?"

Hiei blushed, realizing what he just said.

"Yes"

"My Hiei!"

Rain jumped on him embracing him.

"Not here onna!"

Rain cocked an eyebrow

"I see you don't like public displays of affection."

"No I don't."

"You are the one who said who cares who is watching Hiei-kun."

"No one is here Hiei-kun, we are in an alley."

Hiei smirked

"Your right and this time I am not going to listen to your pathetic excuses to hold back."

Rain started blushing

"Hiei, umm wouldn't you rather do it… on ummm… something more romantic? Like a uhh bed?"

"Does it matter?"

"As a matter of fact it does!"

"Fine onna, but when we get home no more excuses."

Rain gulped.

Hiei looked at his woman with a worried look, all he wanted to was impress her.

'_Romantic? Is that what she wants? Romance? Fine.'

* * *

_

"Rain you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Hiei said sitting on the couch.

Rain walked over and sat next to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"I will do anything you want me to do Hiei-kun."

Hiei gave her an evil smirk.

* * *

Please review


	14. Notice!

NOTICE

Hey everyone!

I am having to officially hand my story over to AzTheRainFallz

As for her, she will restart the story. but she is really good so dont complain please


End file.
